Hidden Memories
Hidden Memories is the 6th episode of season 7 and the 156th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in the hospital, James is seated in the armchair and at the side of the bed is William still in coma, and he's still in danger. A doctor comes to give some new news and says him that it's possible that he leaves the coma but of temporary way, but the police still follows without having tracks on the manager of the shooting. James gets angry a lot almost assaulting to the doctor but the police that accompanied does him calm and says him that it loses the time without doing at all. The police says that it will do the possible and reassure it, James loose the doctor and seats in the sofa. The Lyoko-Warriors go to his room without knowing that there's company of the police and the doctor asking some novelties but there isn't at all new. Yumi remains with William to establish contact if there is something new. Aelita decides to investigate the case of the shooting and find to the guilty that shot to William. Jeremy and Aelita go to the Hermitage to ask help to Franz and Anthea; Odd and Ulrich go to the place where produced the shooting in the street. Yumi begins to speak as if she was alone, James goes to continue speaking with the police, and she explains William that she will do the possible to trap to the responsible and that she feels guilty, and takes the hand of William tightening it. Aelita and Jeremy arrive to the Hermitage, and wants to speak with Anthea. They ask where is Franz but he arrives going down of the stairs. He says that he has something that speak when Aelita gives account that is hiding something, but he denies to know of what is speaking. Aelita angers, and shouts to his father that William is still in coma and cannot act as if it hadn't happened at all. Franz rubs the beard with a small sigh, and confesses him that Michael Korés has escaped of the prison and the agents of the CIA are looking for him that he's in some part of the street. He teachs him the tablet, where sees an agent of police that frees Michael Korés of the prison paying with money and a photo of William like proof. Jeremy perceives that all was part of the game of the Baron, and already there was vulnerable fact to Odd and now William is the second victim. Jeremy asks him if there is a way to destroy the Baron but he answers that no, still no. Aelita goes to the box of fuses for disconnect the television, the computers, and all any media. It was to avoid that the Baron can't be spied by the conversation, Anthea and Franz comprise and explains him what happened with Odd when he was the first victim trapped in the nightmare to do them vulnerable, and now William like part of the pain. Franz continues explaining all, Michael Korés worked in a private company from four months ago. Anthea offers volunteer to go in happening unobserved, and Jeremy goes with her. While Odd and Ulrich are in the place of the shooting, they find the spile in the corner of the rubbish like proof to deliver to the police. Inspecting the zone and here is a building, contacts by smartphone to Jeremy but he already is near of the building and is smart to go in. Anthea goes with a pass of false identification to name of "Marisa Valley" and Jeremy like companion to pretend that he's her "nephew" and they go to the door. William awakes, he's in the limbo and all is very empty, when Yumi appears representing in his mind and explains him all his history from the first day that he arrived to Kadic when it tried to date with Yumi showing in one of his memories, afterwards she teachs another memory when he was chosen like the new Lyoko-Warrior but Yumi says him that she committed an error to having drafted when he was possessed by the Scyphozoa, destroying the core of Lyoko. In the building, Anthea and Jeremy attain to go in after crossing with the policeman when teaching the false pass, and access in the room of the archives to look for proofs related with Michael Korés looking for one to one. Jeremy watches by the door if a policeman comes by the corridor when Anthea finally finds the document like proof to locate Michael Korés. Anthea and Jeremy decide to go out running not to be caught by the policemen, walking so nervous when crossing to the exit and go running with the documents under the T-shirt, and throws him the false pass in the rubbish, and they enter in the car loaned of Franz setting up to go to the commissioner of the police. Odd and Ulrich haven't found at all of what looked for when his smartphone sounds, Jeremy answers that it already has found the proof that will carry them until Michael Korés and already has gone in the documents to the police that are of way to trap to Michael Korés. The policemen arrive to his house, assault him and arrest Michael Korés again, is accused by fraud, attempt of murder and put him in the car. Franz receives the call of Anthea and communicates her that Michael is already arrested that was in his house and already is in the prison again, but by the custody of the CIA agents to prevent that this could occur again. After finishing, the Lyoko-Warriors are in the park explaining everything on the game of the Baron that went a policeman that was under control of the Baron, he paid Michael to shoot William but there isn't trace of the Baron. After arresting Michael Korés by the attempt of murder and the case is resolved, they return in the hospital when James and Yumi go out of the room to take a coffee, William is in the bed when the monitor begins to answer of normal way, a finger moves it and William opens his eyes at the same time finishing the episode. Gallery Episode156.jpg|Yumi in William's dream. es:Recuerdos ocultos fr:Souvenirs cachés Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes